


And Worst of All

by StellarRequiem



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Other, it happens after The Thing ok, post Venom 2018 #6, post Venom 2018 #8 arguably, very short, what kind of masochism drove this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarRequiem/pseuds/StellarRequiem
Summary: By the way, if you want to know what pain feels like it's this song in a Venom context: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VrGmc3K80Q





	And Worst of All

His shadow trails around him in the dark, feeling nooks and crannies of this shit motel, searching for danger, maybe. Or roaches. Something to satiate the remaining instinctual urges of "survive" and "eat." Eddie stares into the dark. Black like a pit, like the hole in his memories. Something echoes in that black space he can't make out the shape of, a formless whisper of something,  _something_ at the edge of consciousness, at the edge of experience and existence, sparking like furnace flames, like that night, that _night_ , pain and then nothing and then bleeding out his other and--

_Was there something you said?_

No. 

No, of course there wasn't. He'd remember that much.

Surely, he'd remember that much.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you want to know what pain feels like it's this song in a Venom context: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VrGmc3K80Q


End file.
